Bursting Sun
by itsallgonegrey
Summary: Another Bella and Edward story set after Eclipse. Jacob lovers beware! Breaking Dawn sucked for me so here is my version. R&R if you like making people feel good! Will be romance and fluff. E&B and regular pairings. Enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...this story takes place immediately after Eclipse...no babies either.....**

**Enjoy!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was silent in the car as we drove to Charlie's house. Occasionally Edward would lift our intertwined hands, and kiss the finger were my ring_ should_ be. Every so often he would ask me if I was still sure about my decision.

I could feel my heart start to throb as we pulled into the driveway. I noticed slight movement in the curtains behind the window. Edward cut the engine, and I sat staring straight ahead.

Edward leaned towards me, "If you're not ready, then it can wait,"

I needed to get married, well, _he_ needed to get married. He said he wanted it to be official, that I would belong to him. But as far as I was concerned, I already belonged to him. Forever.

He leaned in closer and kissed my forehead.

I got out and closed the door. I started to walk away but paused in my tracks. I ran back to his car and tapped the window. He looked concerned as he rolled it down.

"Don't leave," I whimpered.

"Meet me at my house. Alice saw some things happening," he said "Love you," he rolled up the window and pulled out of the driveway.

"Love you too," I whispered. This can't be good.

I could hear the crowd cheering on the TV in the other room. I rounded the corner and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, kiddo," Charlie said happily. Boy, just wait until I delivered my news to him.

"Hey dad. Um, I kind of have to tell you something." I said, probably sounding unsure of myself.

"Are you okay? What happened? Is everything alright?" He asked all at once.

"Yeah, no, everything's fine it's just...Uhhhh," I tried to stall, but failed.

He sighed heavily "Then what is it?"

"You see dad, Edward asked me to marry him," I said slowly. I shifted nervously in my seat.

"And?"

"I said yes." I winced, knowing what's coming.

"Isabella, he left you before, how do you know he won't do it again?" Charlie raised his voice.

"Because we love each other," I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

"No. You're a teenager wrapped up in the concept of love. You certainly have no idea of what marriage is."

"You don't understand. I—," I stood up from the couch.

"Bella, you won't marry him." His face was fire engine red. Charlie stood up as well.

"Well then," I yelled "I guess you don't want to walk your daughter down the aisle. Remember that! You made that choice."

I ran out of the room. I threw open the front door and ran to my truck. I jammed my keys in the ignition, put it in reverse, and slammed my foot on the gas. My tires squealed against the pavement as I swiftly pulled out of the driveway.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**

The Cullen's driveway seemed to get longer and longer as I kept driving, until finally the house appeared through the trees.

I cut the engine and fumbled out of the car. I saw the front door open, and Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Edward," I yelled weakly. I ran to him as if my life depended on it.

I crashed into him. It kind of hurt, but I didn't care. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. We stood there for what felt like hours. I pulled him towards me and pressed my lips to his. His cool lips felt good against my burning face, an unfortunate aftereffect of the heated argument. My face was sticky with tears, but he didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't seem to care.

He broke the kiss, and took my face in his hands. "How did it go?" he asked concerned.

"Not so well," I half laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, stop. It's not your fault. Besides, that was in the past, and now I'm in the present...with you. And that's all that I care about right now." I kissed him one more quick time before we went inside.

Edward opened the door, and led me inside. I was preparing myself for the pixie attack, but nothing came.

"Where's the family?" I looked around the room, and it was bare.

"Everywhere." He said nonchalantly. "Carlisle's in his study, Esme and Alice are in the basement planning for the wedding. Emmett and Jasper are hunting. And for Rosalie, I'm not sure." his lips pressed in a line.

"Well, why didn't you go hunting? I don't want to cause you pain." I asked.

"Bella you could never cause me pain.

Before I could protest, he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled myself closer to him. My stupid stomach grumbled and he pulled back.

"When was the last time you ate?" he questioned, shocked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm fine. I'm really not that hungry."

"I'll take you out." He replied quickly.

"No. There's no reason. I can just run to the supermarket and get some stuff to cook myself." I shrugged.

"Bella, come on. You don't have to do everything yourself. You deserve to go out." Edward said.

"No. I don't like it when you buy things for me. Besides, I am perfectly capable of cooking for myself." I pushed.

"So, I can't even buy you _dinner_?" he asked, but knew the answer.

"No." I said stubbornly. "Or gifts don't forget."

Edward pleaded with his golden eyes. We stared at each other for a quick minute until finally I gave in.

"Okay, fine." I sighed.

Edward bent over and put his lips to mine. I locked my arms around his neck and hugged him closer to me. His lips caused a chill to run down my back. Of course, he pulled away.

"Thank you." He said softly. Before I had time to respond I was in front of the Volvo.

He opened my door for me like usual, but grabbed me before I had the chance to slip in. My back pressed up against his chest. He spun me around and kissed me feverishly. He rested his hands dangerously low on my hips.

His mood had changed and so had his boundaries- not that I was complaining, it was just new for me. He moved down to my neck and my collar bones.

"Why, have we changed our minds?" I breathed.

"No. You're just making it harder." He said in between chaste kisses.

He sealed his thought with a long slow kiss on the lips before urging me to get into the car. After we were both in and settled, I turned to face him.

"So can I expect more of that later?" I raised my eyebrows.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"If you keep doing what you're doing than yes." He said

He appeared extremely god-like right now. His one hand was at eleven o'clock on the steering wheel, and the other on the gear shift. His tousled bronzes hair swept his forehead and his eyes were gleaming. His shirt was open just enough to make my mouth water.

"Do I need to pull over the car?" he asked playfully. "Or will you recover?"

I jumped a little, snapping back to reality. "Huh....Oh I'm fine." I wouldn't be surprised if drool was escaping the corner of my mouth.

"Mhmm...." he carried off.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**


	2. Chapter 2

The steady patter of rain on the windshield made me sleepy. Of course, I should be used to it now, but then again, I don't have time to notice the sound of rain. I mean I did have sadistic vampires chasing after me and all.

Edward pulled smoothly into a parking spot in front of the Italian restaurant that we love...Well I love at least. My door opened and I took the extended hand in front of me. When I stepped up from the car, he pulled me into a hug. I felt him press his lips to my hair, and inhale deeply.

"Oh, come on, I don't smell _that_ good all the time," I rolled my eyes.

"But you do," he threw back.

I sighed heavily and wiggled out of his grip. "Let's just eat already," My stomach growled at me.

I got a whiff of garlic toast as the restaurant doors opened, which made me even hungrier. The hostess standing in the front looked board and tired.

Edward put on his best smile and walked up to her. "A table for two, please."

She pulled out two menus as she asked us in a monotone voice if we wanted a booth or table. Edward asked for a booth in a back room.

"Your waiters name is Marc and he'll be here shortly," she set down the menus neatly and slugged away.

I sat down on one side of the booth, and Edward sat down across from me. It was silent as we stared at each other.

"Are you are ready for Alice to bombard you with the wedding plans?" Edward said, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't think I will _ever_ be ready. But it would help if you were to help me." I said hoping I could influence him.

Just then a short man with slicked back black hair came to our table.

"Good evening, my name is Marc and I will be serving you tonight. Our special is the spinach and mushroom soup and all of our drinks are half off....Could I interest you with anything to drink?" Marc asked while taking out a notepad. He clicked his pen once and looked at me.

"I'll have a diet Pepsi," I said

"Make that two," Edward added.

As soon as Marc walked away, Edward focused back on me.

"How about I tell Alice that she can't have you." he said while putting his hand over mine on the table.

"We have to think of what would make Alice happy. And I think that would be if I helped her." I said.

"I could just get her another car. She does want a blue Ferrari Scaglietti" he said. Then he pulled himself back to the fact that I was not thinking about what I wanted. "When are you going to start thinking about yourself?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. _He does have a point... _I thought.

"Some other things are more important right now," I said innocently. "Like the wedding, and the Volturi, and...You know...other things." Only those two topics came to my mind: _Dang it!_

Edward's head fell and I heard a soft laugh come from him. Just then Marc came hustling to the table with our drinks. Edward took his hand off mine.

"Are we ready to order?" he said, looking at me in particular.

I realized that I hadn't even opened the menu. At the same time my stomach growled at me...again.

"Ah, I guess...I'll have the...the spaghetti."

"Soup or salad?"

"Uh, neither." I smiled, signaling him to leave.

I handed Marc the menu.

"Thanks," he said under his breath, and turned to Edward and held his pen ready.

It kind of irked me how cheery he was. But, it is probably something that is required for the job. Thankfully, my job at the Newton's only required good money-counting skills.

"I'm all set. Thanks." Edward said, holding his hand up.

He clamped the menus under his arm and strode away. Once again, Edward centered his eyes on me.

"You did say you would be fine with just having the power to 'veto' the guest list. Bella," he started. "You have been through a lot; you don't have to do everything." His expression changed from mocking to concern.

"I know, I just feel like it's my job," I sighed. I took a long sip of my drink, not looking at him.

It was silent for a while, until I suddenly thought of something. Something I fought back in my mind, but it defeated me. I still didn't wasn't used to the idea myself.

"I'm not going home. Not yet." I kept my eyes on the ice cubes in my Pepsi, not wanting to know the look on his face.

He still didn't say anything. When I glanced up, half expecting his eyes to be on me, but his forehead was resting in his palms. He sighed and looked up.

"If you think it is the right thing to do, then...I can't stop you." He said softly.

Great, now I feel bad. "I think I will go home." I said quickly.

"Bella, remember that talk we had about me not making decisions for you? Well this is one of those times. I can't and won't stop you from doing what you think is right. If we are going to be with each other forever, then we make choices together." He made that sound like he practiced that in-front of a mirror. But considering how perfect Edward is, he didn't.

Once again, silence fell over us. By now I had my first drink sucked completely dry.

"Bella please say something. You're killing not knowing what you are thinking about." He lifted my chin up by his index finger. His golden eyes made my insides melt.

My mind was up in the air at that moment. Everything slammed into me like I was a brick wall. They are coming back for me; to see if the Cullen's stuck to their word. But they were just here several days ago.....

"I was thinking about what Alice saw earlier today." Maybe a different approach on the topic would make him spill, rather than the 'They're coming back for me' line that I always use.

I felt him tense up even through Edward's one finger that touched me. He dropped his finger and closed his eyes.

"How did I know you would ask." He sighed.

"Edward, What was it? I want to know." I hated not being in the loop.

"I'll tell you later." He said coldly.

His eyes were everywhere but mine. I heard the pitter-patter of Marc and the next second he came around the corner with a glass full of diet Pepsi. He set it down quietly and walked away.

I kept my eyes glued on Edward, but he obviously wasn't paying attention. I've had enough. I slammed my palms down on the table.

"Goddammit, Edward what is it?" I half yelled. He didn't even flinch.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. It pained _me _to see _him_ in pain, but I wanted a straight answer.

"Alice is seeing someone wanting to come to Forks. But this...thing keeps altering its path so it is constantly changing. Last I checked their mind was saying they were coming here. But it has probably changed." He said everything not once looking at me, instead staring off into space.

"Is it someone new or is it the Voltu--" I paused.

My brain just calculated something. That something could only mean one thing. The Volturri, The Denali and The Cullens are the only vampires on this earth that we heard of. If there was a new vampire after me, it must have come from one of the covens. I immediately deleted the idea of the Cullens creating a new one because I would have known. The Denali; well I don't know them that well. It only made sense that the Volturri made some to come after me. That way it would look like an accident, when really it was them. My eyes opened wide with fear and anger. I think Edward knew what was clicking together in my mind and instantly got my brain off that thought.

"Your guess is as good as mine. They are the only ones that know about Alice's power." He answered without me having to ask.

Just then Marc, our waiter came back to check on us.

"Your food will be out shortly." He warned. His entrance broke some of the tension between us.

When he turned to walk away, I let my eyes linger on a picture hanging on the wall. It was painting of a little girl and her mother walking down a dock. The little girl was holding a way-to-big ice cream cone in one hand and her mother's hand in the other. I pretended to be really focused on the picture, trying not to worry about our conversation. Edward obviously could see right through me, and when he placed his cold hand on mine it made me jump.

"Isabella, you will be safe. I will make sure of it." He said sincerely.

He took his finger and lifted up my chin to look at him. He took his other hand and forced my eyes to look at him. I bit my lip as a tear started to trickle down my face. His thumb reached across my face and wiped it away carefully. We intently looked at each other for several long moments before Edward leaned all the way over the table and softly put his lips to mine. He took his hand that was on mine and placed it on the other side of my face. His chilled hands cooled my burning face.

It lips were soothing at this time. He made me forget everything that just happened. Or I'd like to think I forgot about it. Not wanting to draw too much attention, Edward kept the kiss small and short. He broke away, and we still didn't say anything or look at each other. Making the awkward silence end, Marc came around the corner with my spaghetti.

"Can I get you anything while I'm here?' he smiled.

"Some extra napkins would be great." Edward said for me. I didn't need them, but it got him to leave.

It kept the spaghetti in my mouth at all times. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. My day was already torn apart, and this only made it worse. Tears started welling up again just thinking about it. Edward noticed it and got up to sit next to me. Knowing he was close comforted me in its own way.

"Bella what can I do so that you will know you're safe?" he asked concerned.

I stuffed another fork full of spaghetti in my mouth to avoid answering that. The truth, I didn't know myself. After making sure every little noodle in my mouth was broken up, I swallowed. I took a swig of my pop and faced Edward.

"Well you could kill him...or her for starters," I said lightly trying to break the nervous energy coming from us.

It worked, I heard him chuckle softly. "Don't worry as soon as he...or she steps foot on Forks, they will be gone. Demolished. Non-existing" He smiled confidently.

"That's my man." I grinned and gave him a soft but significant kiss.

Before we could get serious again, Marc rounded the corner with a pile of neatly folded white napkins.

"Thanks," I said under my breath.

"And I'll take the bill." Edward added giving a small wave.

"Thank you." I said as I stretched up my neck to kiss him. "Does the rest of the family know? Do they know about this mysterious person?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, everyone picked up on Alice when she became quiet. She wanted to wait until we were home so she could tell everyone at once, but things easily spread in the Cullen household." He replied.

Edward paid the bill and we left hand in hand back to his place. I wasn't too worried now that I thought about it. The Cullens are all badasses and could take down any vampire any day. I had already survived too sinful vampires what was another one? As the thought sunk in my mind, a small smile escaped my lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward glanced at me. Curiosity was thick in his tone.

"I was thinking about how my cunning and sexy fiancé is going to slaughter the unwanted visitor." I said coolly.

Anybody could tell I took him by surprise. His eyebrows lifted and opened his mouth to say something.

"Fist you underestimate myself control, then you boost my confidence on my.... shall we say 'murdering' skills? Bella you truly render me speechless." He was totally shocked.

"Yes Edward and you truly are too perfect for your own good." I replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "You don't deserve me."

"Nope. We are not getting to this discussion again." Edward playfully scolded.

I loved times like this when we could just loosen up and have fun. It was one of the _many _things I appreciated about him.

After we stopped laughing, it was silent but only for several moments. Before I knew it, Edward was at my door helping me out of the car. As soon as I shut the door, I was suddenly pressed against it. His face was centimeters from mine, and his stone hard arms pinned me to the car on either side of my shoulders. His cool breath danced across my face as he whispered to me.

"I am finding it more and more difficult to stick to my end of the deal." A devilish grin spread on his lips.

"You mean you don't want to marry me?" I was truly confused.

"No," he lowered his head down to my neck. "The deal_ after_ the wedding." The way his lips touched me should be illegal. He took his time and made sure his luscious lips touched every part of my neck. The coldness of his mouth felt incredible against my warm skin. Chills of pleasure went ripping down my back.

"The rest of the family is waiting for us." He whispered in my ear. That in its self made my heart flutter. The thought that his family knew we were fooling around in the driveway made me blush. Thankfully since it was dark out, Edward wouldn't notice; physically at least.

**What do you think? I added chapter 3 to it mainly because I cut it off in a weird spot. **

**Reviews appreciated even if it is a smiley face :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it motivates me and make me update sooner! I enjoy writing this story and I hope others enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer....**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

When Edward and I stepped foot into the house, all six pairs of golden eyes focused on us.

"Hey Bella," Alice said with a cheek to cheek smile; obviously trying to hide the fact that there was possibly a crazy person chasing me around.

"Hi," I waved. It was making me nervous how quiet it was. Edward sensed it and took my hand in his behind our backs.

"How was your evening?" Esme asked casually.

"It was nice. Haven't had spaghetti in a couple weeks." I still tried to keep a relaxed tone. She could see right through me, but didn't say anything to light that fire again.

At this point Edward and I went to sit down in a loveseat. I snuggled up close to Edward and he put his arm around my shoulder. Silence fell and everyone kept glancing at each other. Talk about awkward. Stillness was a rare thing that happened at the Cullens house. Possibly they were communicating to each other in that freaky way they do.

Every time I was it over, it seemed like Jasper and Emmet were wrestling or arguing over something unimportant. That, or Rosalie and Alice were flipping through the newest fashion magazine, studying the newest trends.

Finally, Carlisle said something.

"As I'm sure you already know Bella, there is an unfamiliar being that has entered Alice's visions. Now he or she doesn't pose as a threat, but we will be on high alert." He glanced at Alice so fast I almost missed it.

"If you look on the bright side, we are now experts on these types of situation." Emmet chimed. His comment made me mentally laugh. I didn't think there was a 'bright side' to this, but now that Emmet brought it up, there was indeed was.

I heard a low rumble come from Edward's chest. I took my elbow and jabbed him in the side. He barely flinched, pretending it hurt. My elbow felt like it had been slammed with a rock. I still haven't learned yet that no matter how much force I put into my punches or elbow-jabs, it only felt like a tap on their perfect, pale skin.

Just then, something made a tapping sound on the window that covered the whole wall.

Alice screamed. "They're here!"

When I whipped my head to see what it was, Edward was suddenly crouched in an attack position in front of me. I was about to scold him for being so protective, but then the glass in the window erupted into hundreds of little pieces.

Shards of glass where flying at me, leaving small wounds. I put my hands in front of my eyes so I could barely see what was going on.

Then, it was dead silent. The glass had stopped falling and someone appeared in the broken window.

I peered over Edward's shoulder and in the broken glass, stood the most frightening sight I have ever seen. Worse than when Victoria and her army came for me just weeks ago.

In front of me stood a vampire. Her mouth was ringed with crusted blood, and her lips were rounded over her teeth showing her stained mouth. Her midnight black hair curled all the way down to her lower back and her eyes gave away radiance of a cherry red color. Her eyes searched the room, examining everything and when she found me, she didn't tear her eyes away.

I slowly made my eyes meet her, and I looked at what she held in her arms. When she saw that I noticed what she was carrying, she tossed it onto the floor and the limp body didn't move. Anger and fear boiled in my throat, causing me to screech. I am normally a person that doesn't scream, but this case was different. It took me a bit to calculate who it was. Then my mouth dropped to the floor. Water started to flood my face, and every muscle in body tightened.

The person on the floor was no doubt done for. He was barely recognizable to anyone's eyes but to mine, but I knew for sure. Jacob Black. This had to be a dream, there's no way my Jacob could be...dead. Hoping Edward wouldn't notice I shifted my weight, getting ready to attack my friend's killer.

Or was he a foe?

I barely noticed Alice yelling Edward's name. He forcefully grabbed my wrists, when I tried to get around him. I screamed again and wouldn't be surprised if it hurt the Cullen's ears.

"Edward! I can't let him lay there." I said angrily through my teeth. I could hardly see anymore; my eyes filled with tears.

**E. POV**

"Edward! Hold back Bella." Alice said quickly.

Bella was trying to escape the block my body made. She made a blood curdling scream before taking one step in front of me. I gripped her wrists and pulled her back behind me.

"Edward! I can't let him lay there." Her beautiful face was heaving with tears. She made it clear that she was angry.

"Bella, it's a trap. You must stay here." I said harshly.

It hurt me to be so cruel to her, but she would not grasp the idea until she was calm and had a stable mind. Right now she was probably making battle plans.

Carlisle and I came up with one strategy: Put Bella in front of me, and when the visitor got close enough Emmett would get her from the back and you know the rest.

We didn't have time to create another line of attack, so if it didn't work, then everything else we did would be acting on impulse.

Without saying anything I swiftly moved Bella in front of me. I hated putting her in danger, but it was the only way.

I think she thought I was going to let her take a swing at the female, but soon she would figure it out.

Just as planned the vampire stepped forward.

**B. POV **

Everything that was happening seemed like it was taking hours. I had to think of another way to get around Edward. Everything I came up with back-fired. Suddenly I was pulled in front of Edward. This could be easier than I thought.

I started to try and walk forward when I noticed the Jacob's body. Again.

It felt like someone had just shot me through the heart for a second time. I had wished that Jacob leave me alone, but never, ever in this way. I was too distracted to notice the female slithering closer to me.

She was dressed all in leather. Leather pants, boots, and jacket; which showed a _little_ too much. Her moves were graceful, contrasting with her intimidating looks. Still, her eyes never broke contact with me as soon as she laid eyes on me. It was the third time in my life when someone looked at me like I was dinner. The closer she got, I began to back into Edward. I felt trapped when my back hit his chest.

I began to turn into him trying to hide my eyes.

"Edward...." my voice rose to the next octave.

"What happened to brave little Bella," it was the first time I heard her speak. Her voice was smooth and melodic, but lower than Victoria's.

I swallowed loudly.

I then noticed Emmett coming up from behind her. She was only about three feet in front of me when Emmett lurched forward. Mere seconds before she stepped to the side. Causing Emmett to crash into me.

"You didn't think I was that easy to beat did you?" she said, her voice getting louder and rougher.

Emmett's hurtle had knocked me to the ground. I landed on my face, and I heard something crack. Split seconds later the pain came and warm blood started oozing out of my nose. The minutes that seemed like hours now felt like seconds.

My head was also knocked pretty hard. My vision started to blur even more, and then everything was black and calm.

**E. POV**

When the vampire started to move closer to Bella, her eyes grew big. I looked down and a pool of blood started to form by Bella's head.

"Alice, Carlisle, everyone I need some help." I yelped. I could barely notice her heart beating. I was pulled back into reality when a sharp pain pierced through the back of my neck.

She bit me.


	4. Chapter 4

To get her off of me, I whipped around and her teeth ripped out of my neck. One split second later, I saw Alice out of the corner of my eyes leaping on to the female. Seconds later, the burning started. It wasn't as much as the first time, but it was noticeable.

_Edward, get Bella out of here._ Esme thought. _We'll finish her._

Turned back around to Bella, and my eyes grew wide with horror. I knelt down to her and rolled her onto her back. There was a lot of blood. Her hair was caked together around her face. She had a cut lip and a broken nose. I was guessing she passed out because of the smell.

A growl rose in my throat, but I had to ignore it. Bella looked in really bad shape. I had to get her out of here, and fast.

I heard nasty sounds from behind me; snarling and yelling. I carefully cradled Bella in my arms and escaped through the broken window. I could smell that Carlisle was right behind me.

_Edward I'll drive, you sit in back. _Carlisle thought.

I ran around front and got to my car. I placed Bella in the back and swiftly sat down next to her. I put her head in my lap, and tried to wipe the hair out of her face_._ Her heart was beating slow, unaware of all the action going on around her.

Soon we were on the highway speeding to the hospital.

"I can't believe I let this happen," I whispered. I stared out the window, watching the trees blur by.

"It's not your fault Edward." Carlisle reassured me.

"I can't believe I wasn't there to protect her." I am constantly beating myself up inside, and I deserved it.

"Edward, you are sounding like Bella," Carlisle laughed a little. "You can't be everywhere at once. If I recall, you did protect her...you stood right in front of her."

I shook my head to myself. I gazed out the window, staring at all the blurred lights ahead of us. Just then, Bella moved ever so slightly. I quickly looked back at her, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I said while I touched her cheek.

Just then we pulled into the hospital.

_I'll meet you in there. _Carlisle thought. I cradled Bella in my arms again and ran through the sliding doors of the hospital.

"Someone help me." I yelled. I half ran to the first desk I saw.

"Sir we need you to remain calm. What happened?" I stood there shocked.

The lady behind the desk sat calmly and seemed to be un-rushed. I noticed her name tag, and it said Clara. She pushed her glasses down her nose and tilted her head to see me.

"My fiancé is bleeding! And you want me to tell you why?!" I asked. I glanced back down and Bella again, and she was looking worse. I didn't have time to bicker about poor service. "She was-," Clara suddenly was focused on something besides me. She straightened up in her chair and pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

"Well, good evening Dr. Cullen." She smiled flakily.

I turned and Carlisle was strolling through the gliding doors. I rolled my eyes.

"Good evening Clara. Is there a reason this gentleman is not being helped. Clearly he is handling someone in bad shape." Carlisle winked at me and smiled. Thank god he was here. I was getting aggravated and was almost about to lose it.

"Come with me son." Carlisle said as he looked at Clara. She smiled sheepishly.

He led me to a room and closed the door. I gently set Bella on the bed, pulled up a chair close to her side and removed her shoes.

Carlisle snapped on a pair of rubber gloves, grabbed some cleaning fluid and cotton swabs. He started to clean Bella's lip and nose. I slid my hand into hers and squeezed it gently.

As bad as I felt thinking about it, it was good Bella was knocked out; she would probably be blaming herself for everything that happened and I would have to reassure her every time that it wasn't.

"Well, she defiantly broke her nose. Gashed her lip pretty bad, and has many little wounds where the glass hit her." I lifted her wilted arm and it had pink spots all over.

"Some glass is still in the wounds and I will take them out know while she is out. If you weren't in front of her Edward, it could have been a lot worse. Most of the cuts are from when she fell to the ground." He stood up to get a pair of tweezers from the emergency cart in the room. When he sat back down he gave me a smile that said everything is going to be alright.

000x000x000x000x

A half hour later, Carlisle had removed all fifty eight glass shards from Bella's arms and a couple on her stomach. Surprisingly, Bella hadn't lost a lot of blood, which was a huge sigh of relief.

Carlisle had placed a gauze pad on her nose and a bandage on her lip. And she was still unconscious.

The thick wooden door of the room opened, and one of the nurses came shuffling in.

"Mr. Cullen, good evening." She was as tall as Alice, and had short, thick orange hair.

"No. Not so good." I replied coldly.

"Here is gown. When she wakes she may change into it." She sat it down on the table and removed herself from the little room.

I watched her until the door was completely closed. Bella stirred, mumbling my name. She pulled her hand that had mine in it and put it under the side of her face. A small smile flickered on my face.

Oh, how the littlest things she does makes me so incredibly happy.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. I began to hum her lullaby and she didn't wake until the morning.

**B. POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was in a very uncomfortable bed. A thin sheet and blanket covered me up. I looked down and first I saw a thick pad covering most of my nose, but I looked around that and saw that I was still in my dirty jeans and t-shirt from the previous night.

I tried to sit myself up, but my arms hurt. It felt like there were little needles in my arm. I sighed heavily, and decided to lay back down.

My first thought was, '_where is Edward?'_ But then I looked up and saw him. He was facing away from me, staring blankly out the window. He was close enough that I could see a crescent shape on his neck. I cringed mentally and immediately felt guilty about everything that had happened. I almost didn't want to disturb him for he looked very concentrated..

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. I said it so softly I didn't think he would hear me. He turned around quickly, and a smile spread over is lips. He was in the chair next to my bed within seconds. He put his hand in mine, and lifted it to kiss my fingers.

"What happened?" I asked. Edward looked exhausted. He needed to hunt. He had small, but dark purple bags under is eyes. His eyes that are normally pure gold where pitch black.

He just smiled and swept the hair out of my face with his free hand.

"You broke you nose, and bit your lip pretty bad. You have fifty-eight cuts on your arms and your stomach from falling on glass." He said while lifting my arm up so it was in my line of vision. Ah, that was the source of my pain. They weren't deep enough to form permanent scars.

Angular pink spots where placed randomly on my arm. They were all different sizes, ranging from centimeters to inches. I lifted up the neckline on my t-shirt and peered down at my stomach. One was lesion just to the left of my bellybutton and there was another one on my right side on my rib cage. Little fuzzes from the gown had stuck to the ointment on the cuts.

I put the collar down and looked up to where Edward should have been sitting. He was at the opened door speaking softly to someone on the other side. Just then a lady with an abundance or short orange hair came in. She was carrying a small bag of fluid.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" she asked while switching out the bag on the dripper with the one in her hand.

"Fine." I muttered. "When can I go home?" I overcame the pain in my arms and propped myself up.

Edward was fluffing the pillows and putting them behind my back to sit me up. He paused when he finished with my pillows. He was leaning over me, and I could smell his sweet scent. He lowered his head and kissed my forehead lightly. My heart began to flutter, and I blushed. The nurse was watching us with intense eyes.

She ignored my question and asked me another one. "Do you have any pain in your arms or nose?" she said still fidgeting with the bag.

"No." I lied. I knew not to fall into that trap again. I wanted to be awake so I could talk to Edward. The nurse just smiled. Obviously I wasn't getting my way. There was an awkward pause, but she began again.

"I would have to suggest Mr. Cullen that you refrain from too much physical contact. She is tender and swollen and we want her to heal properly." She said accusingly.  
"Oh yes, of course anything for my Bella." he replied calmly. I saw him wink out of the corner of my eye.

When the nurse turned to leave, I lifted my eyebrows in an 'I can't believe she just said that' kind of way. He just smiled one of his cunning smiles. I looked and the nurse was still in the room. She stayed for a few more second before leaving. When the door clicked shut. I immediately looked at Edward.

"You aren't seriously going to listen to her are you? I mean it could be like week for this baby to heal." I said while putting my finger right under my split lip.

"Yes." He said flatly.

I slowly sat up to my knees on the bed so I was his level. It was hard to maneuver with and IV in my arm. I leaned in close to him until my lips where barely touching his. I softly blew on his lips.

"Please?" I said in my best seductive voice. I was trying my best to do to him what he does to me all the time.

He paused, thinking about what I said he leaned in even closer so our lips where practically touching. "No." he finally said.

"Fine," I said incoherently, as I pulled back. I threw myself back into my pillows, and began to daydream.

I noticed that my eyelids started to get heavy, and my body went numb. I opened my eyes as far as I could; which probably wasn't far, and peered at Edward. "Hey I said no.....painkillers," I was becoming sleepier and sleepier by the second. "I'm not done with you.......Edwar......" I drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was Edward's laugh.

**Now look, you're even closer to the button than before. I don't care if it is a smiley face or a sad face....JUST SOMETHING! Thank you I hoped you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_One week later....._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"Edward come on!" I groaned. "Just one little one?"

"No. I don't want to risk it." He said bluntly. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

I playfully pushed him away and slapped him on the chest. He grabbed my hand before I could get away and wrapped me up close in his arms.

"Be patient." He whispered in my ear.

I was almost healed now. The only things that still remained the most prominent were the two scars on my abdomen and the gash on my lip. My lips have not touched Edward's in almost 9 days and I don't like it. I think it will be fine for just a little peck, but Edward strongly disagrees. Of course.

Edward has been really protective of me lately. I am back from the hospital and trapped in our new home in Alaska. He insisted that he would stay with me while everybody else was out buying new furnishings for their own rooms. Yesterday was the final 'moving' day and everyone was back at home.

I took Edward's hand and led him to the bed. I wasn't doing much pulling but liked to let me think so. I sat cross-legged in the center of the bed and he copied. I scooted to him until our knees touched.

"It has been NINE days." I said shakily. "Please?"

I could see him fighting inside. That word always got me what I wanted.

"I swear Isabella you will be the death of me." He whispered before leaning in and brushing his lips against mine.

He pulled back slowly looking at me through his eyelashes. I looked at him in an are-you-serious type of way.

"You call _that _a kiss?" I complained.

"I'm afraid of opening the cut again. Do you want to go even longer?" he warned.

"I will tell you if I feel anything." I whispered. "It's all I want Edward."

"When did you change your mind? I thought you wanted to become a vampire."

"Edward." I said, slightly irritated. "You know what I mean."

I was still determined to get my kiss.

I leaned in and slowly kissed the base of his neck. "No pain." I said. I advanced further and kissed behind his right ear. "Still no pain."

He tensed when I paused inches from his lips.

"You make it so hard to be cruel." He said the pain evident in his voice. I could tell he wanted to kiss me back. "Let me call Carlisle." He mumbled and reached for his back. I grabbed his wrist and he paused.

"Edward...Carlisle is going to give you the answer you don't want to hear." I cautioned him. He looked at me skeptically and continued to get his phone out. "Edward we are practically married. You don't need to ask Carlisle. Can't you trust me?"

He didn't look up or say anything, he just began punching numbers in his phone.

"Edward!" I snapped. I reached over and shut his phone. He looked up, speechless and shocked by my movement.

"Just forget it." I jumped off the bed and flew across the room into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I'm not normally the crazy emotional girl, but this really was irking me. Edward was being exceptionally stubborn about this. Yes, I understand he doesn't want to risk it, but I am. We are both as stubborn as the other and it wasn't helping the situation.

Of course, seconds after I slammed the bathroom door, Edward was there begging for forgiveness.

"Bella, please open the door." He pleaded. "I am sorry. I took this too far."

Good, he knew what he did wrong. Time for me to start whipping him into shape. That's what future spouses are supposed to do, right? I laughed to myself.

"Are you laughing?" he sounded hurt.

Crap.

"No, no, no!" I said quickly. I pushed opened the door and rushed out bumping into Edward. "No, I was–" I was cut off by icy, impatient lips.

I sighed heavily and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I. Was. Laughing. At. Myself. Not. You." I said between staggered breaths and heavy kisses.

He laughed against my lips. "I should listen to you more often."

"I won't say I told you so and ruin the moment." I giggled quietly.

"Of course you won't." He picked me up so my legs were hugging his waist. I pulled back and held his head between my hands. "I am sorry, Bella. I _was_ being difficult and selfish."

"I don't care anymore!" I forced my mouth onto his this time.

He took my not so subtle hint and hugged me tighter and kissed me harder. Our lips moved in perfect harmony for about a minute before I broke away gasping for air. I was embarrassed that I was so loud, but I don't think Edward minded. He just traveled down to my neck, leaving cool sweet kisses on the way.

"Edward, let's get out of here. I can't take this anymore, I need you." I whispered roughly. I carefully toyed with the buttons on his collar.

"I was wondering when you were going to cave." I could feel his lips twisting up into a smirk against my neck.

"Well, now is your time. Whisk me away before I change my mind."

Edward slowly put me back on the ground and gazed into my eyes. I smiled and put my head down. The grin that appeared on his face made me blush.

"You _need _me?" he pushed, partly because he wanted to see my blush.

Silence fell between us. He lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Good," he started. "Because I need you too."

How does he always have the right things to say that make insides melt within seconds?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was currently hyperventilating. In my mind of course. I could not let Edward know I was nervous or else he would call off the spur of the moment flee to Las Vegas. I was really only nervous about after the wedding. The part that happens before I go to sleep.

The car rolled smoothly along the miles and miles of road we have already covered. Edward, unlike me was totally relaxed. At least that is how I perceived him. When I tore my eyes away from the window, I saw that Edward was slouched back in his seat while one of his arms was stretched out to the steering wheel. His other arm laid on the arm rest.

My favorite part of this scene was when his eyes twinkled and a smirk twisted onto his lips when he noticed me gazing at him.

I blushed embarrassed he caught me staring. I will never get over how drop dead handsome he is.

"Don't hide your beautiful face." He pleaded.

He took his free hand and rested it on the top of my leg. He started to gently rub circles, which made me blush even harder.

"My sweetest Bella, why are you blushing?" he chuckled softly. "Does this make you uncomfortable? Because I can stop." He pulled his hand back to the arm rest.

That was not the issue at all. It did not make me uncomfortable, I just wasn't used to it. Now I was able to believe that he wanted me the way I wanted I wanted him. We where on the same page and it gave me the confidence to become more bold in my actions.

"No, I like it." I grinned seductively. I swiftly reached across, grabbed his hand and forced it back onto my leg.

"My my, what has gotten into you?" He chuckled playfully.

"You." I whispered. We looked over at each other at the same time.

I didn't blush this time. Because I wasn't embarrassed.

"Well, I must say I am enjoying it." He replied in the same seductive tone I used minutes ago. He gently squeezed his hand that was resting on my thigh.

My mouth fell open, but I quickly shut it. I wasn't really expecting him to respond like that. I mean sure I just sprung this on him, but I was half expecting him to tense up and say something along the lines of 'Bella don't push my self-control.'

"I think the question is what has gotten into _you._" I raised my eyebrow and laughed.

"What do you mean?" he asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Since when do you not tense up when I say something too sensual for your liking?" I kept my eyebrow lifted.

He chuckled and looked over at me before answering.

"Who knows Isabella, you do so many strange things to me." He looked over at me again, only this time more lovingly.

My heart picked up a few beats.

I could feel a huge smile on my lips. Edward took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. He brought them to his lips and ever so slowly and lightly kissed each of my fingers.

"Have I ever told you I love it when you do that?" I said as I gazed into his golden eyes.

"You might have mentioned it." He winked.

The rest of the day passed with occasional looks at each other and kisses on my hand.

The bright sun soon faded in the horizon and the black starry sky took over. I pushed my seat back and closed my eyes. I couldn't find the peace in me to fall asleep though. I was still little riled up from earlier.

I don't know how long it was that I kept my eyes closed. Long enough to start day dreaming.

I pictured myself walking down an isle with cheap burgundy carpet and clunky wooden pews. I had plastic flowers in my hand and was in a makeshift wedding dress. It wasn't the best, but at the same time it was because Edward was there.

Standing behind Edward was the infamous 'priest' in the Elvis costume, wearing a cheesy smile. On Edward's face was a priceless smile that made me ogle him every time I saw it.

He must have noticed my goofy grin on my face while I pictured what was going to happen soon I hoped.

"Bella, what has you grinning like that?" Edward asked quietly laughing.

My eyes popped open, and pulled my seat back to its normal position. I reached out in front of me and stretched my arms out.

"Like you don't know." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

He chuckled some more.

"I would give anything to read your mind." He said as if he were speaking to no one in particular.

"Well, I hope you don't give anything because I am _glad_ you can't read my thoughts." I started. He looked saddened. "I know you don't like it, but it always keeps you guessing!" I said happily.

"Bella, you would keep me guessing even if I could read your mind." He added lighthearted.

"How much longer?" I asked switching the subject. This time I was the one to touch him.

I rested my hand on his leg like he had done earlier. He smiled and put his hand on top of mine before answering. I shivered at his gentle touch.

"Less than 30 seconds. I am pulling into the parking lot now." He said happily.

Time flies when you're having fun. In approximately fifteen minutes I will be in a hotel room. With Edward. By ourselves. I was going to like this. Don't get me wrong, the room in Alaska was nice, but it was awkward trying to be passionate with your fiancee when there were other people in the house with super sonic hearing.

Edward neatly parked his car and swiftly opened my door, letting me out. He held out his hand for me and I willingly took it. I pulled on his hand, bringing him closer to me, until I could hug him tightly.

I broke the hug first and started to the front of the building. I didn't get very far and cold, but welcomed arms slithered around my waist. He pulled me back to him so his chest was to my back. He ran his nose along the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply.

I slowly turned in his grip and loosely wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned in and sweetly pressed my lips to his. This kiss lasted just longer than a peck. I pulled back just enough so I could see his beautiful gold eyes. I was immediately lost in his gaze and lost my track.

I was eventually able to put myself together enough to form a sentence.

"I love you Edward." I whispered so soft it was almost inaudible.

"I know." He kissed my nose. "Because I love you too Isabella."


End file.
